Part 4 (ZTWD)
Part 4 is the fourth part of Zuke's ''The Walking Dead'' and the fourth part of Chapter 1: The New Extinction. It was originally published on December 15, 2017. Plot Synopsis "For fuck's sake!" Martin exclaims, "the gas is almost fucking empty! Not even a tenth of a mile will fucking do!" William breaths heavily. He can't decide what's scarier: the fact that he can't escape or there simply being a horde of undead people longing to eat him. "Get out of the car, get the supplies and get the hell out of here!" William suggests, "how about that?!" Martin looks closely at the horde. "We can ride through them!" Martin shouts, "they're thinning out!" "Are you out of your fucking mind? We would die-" The car roars loudly and cruises towards the dead. "WE HAVE TO FUCKING TRY!" The car crashes into what seems like inevitable death. The windows are covered with thick, rotten blood. Martin's head, now with a scar on the forehead, landed on the steering wheel. Death surrounds the car. William makes his way from the frontseat to the backseat and tries to hide himself. The window on the left side of the frontseat shatters into a million pieces while the arms of the dead reach for Martin's flesh. Martin regains his conscientious, but it's too late. Martin's neck gets ripped open by a rotten arm while William spectates. The door opens and dead bodies pour into the front of the car. William watches in horror as Martin's insides get ripped out and eaten. The only sound William could hear from Martin are moans, soon to be silenced. William looks out of the backseat window and notices that most of the dead have moved towards the left side of the car. Seeing this as his only escape, he opens the door and jumps off of the bridge. A big splash is heard in the water. William swims towards the other side of the bridge. The dead have noticed this - and they start to fall off the bridge as well, being unable to swim however. A biter falls on William. Now underwater, William notices that the biter has grabbed his arm. William shrugs him off just in time and returns to the surface. William continues swimming. William finally gets on land. Only now has he realised that he lost everything: he has no food, no water, no weapons, no supplies, nothing. He wraps his hands around his head in shock. He starts walking. William encounters a mansion after just walking five minutes. He runs towards it, seeking shelter. The main gates are open. The windows are smashed, the car is beaten up, the front door is open, the plants have grown to new heights and the garbage can has dents all over it. He starts walking towards the front door. Before he could enter the house, he bumps into something: another human. Credits * William Holt * Martin * Gus Deaths * Martin Trivia * First appearance of Gus. * Last appearance of Martin. * This episode marks the first shown death in the series.